


When Elevators Get Stuck

by imma_redshirt



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Spoilers, Kissing, M/M, badly written kissing, for that elevator scene, there really shoulda been some kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 18:08:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6867883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imma_redshirt/pseuds/imma_redshirt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When elevators get stuck, sometimes there's just enough time to share a weepy kiss with your best friend from Brooklyn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Elevators Get Stuck

**Author's Note:**

> So, it's my birthday and I'm going to treat myself by writing self-indulgent stories about certain elevator scenes that could have involved kissing. Writing about kissing really isn't my forte, but it needed to be written.

After Bucky followed Steve into the elevator, and after double checking that there were no traps and that nobody was following them, he pulled the doors shut and pressed a sequence of buttons. The elevator jerked, trembled just enough to cause Steve to glance worriedly around, and then began to descend as smoothly as an elevator that wasn’t part of a dilapidated, abandoned HYDRA base in the middle of Siberia.

Bucky stepped back. He stood against one wall, and Steve against the opposite wall, and the two square feet of dusty, rusted floor that existed between them seemed so much smaller with their considerable physiques and all the things Steve wanted to say but couldn’t. Only two feet between Steve and the man he’d do anything for, who had once done anything for him, and all Steve did was exchange a small nod and a smile when Bucky looked up and met his eyes.

Bucky returned the reassuring gestures before they both looked away again.

Silence.

Steve considered mentioning a time when they’d had to climb ten flights of stairs just to reach a job that would pay them each two whole dollars, and Bucky had stopped on every other landing to pretend to tie his laces or check his reflection in a window just to let Steve catch his breath, because Steve had been having a bad week and his asthma had been acting up something awful but he had refused to be left behind because _two whole dollars, Buck._

But the time for reminiscing had come and gone. They’d laughed at the freezer truck story and the hotdogs and being old men, and Steve had clasped Bucky’s shoulder and smiled and stopped himself from pulling Bucky into a back breaking hug and more, and that had been that.

Just as Steve considered maybe sharing one last look with Buck before the doors opened, the elevator lurched. Shield in hand, Steve threw one arm out to brace himself against the wall, and with his free hand grabbed a hold of Bucky’s shoulder. If the damn thing was giving out and getting ready to free fall down the shaft, or if Zemo had already woken and ordered the Winter Soldiers to attack, he’d be ready. Ready to open the escape door on the elevator’s roof and force Bucky through to safety, or to throw himself into the attacking group of super assassins and keep their attention on him. He was ready.

The elevator shook, and Steve’s hand tightened on Bucky’s arm, but instead of cables snapping and the elevator plummeting down, or the doors opening to four deadly soldiers, the elevator stuttered to a stop. 

“Shit,” Bucky muttered. “Knew this would happen. Got stuck in an elevator trying to raid a base in Moscow a few months back. These places are old as hell, and the elevators suck. It’ll be a while.”

“Oh,” Steve said. “So we’re not going to fall, and we’re not being attacked.”

“Nah, and not unless you count whatever this dust’ll do to your allergies.” Bucky blinked at him. “Do your allergies even bother you anymore?”

“Not really.”

“Used to have a hell of a time in Spring. Some neighbor gave you a vase of flowers one time and you had a sneezing fit.”

“Old Mrs. McCoy,” Steve said, and he was grinning. “From upstairs.”

Bucky frowned. “Sunflowers?”

“Two of ‘em.”

“I remember.” He shook his head. “Coulda had an asthma attack. Did you?”

“Nah.”

With a start, Steve realized he hadn’t let go of Bucky’s arm. His grip, which had been firm at first, had loosened enough so that an outside observer might have called in a caress. Fighting back a blush, Steve let go.

Bucky’s fingers closed around his wrist. 

“I stayed at your place that night,” Bucky said, eyes trained on Steve’s hand. “I’d had a long day at work. Didn’t want to walk home.” He paused. “I wanted to be with you. I don’t think I ever told you how much I liked being with you.” He looked up and searched Steve’s face. “That weird?”

“No,” Steve said. He swallowed. “I never told you either.”

“There was a lot of things I never told you,” Bucky said. “I can’t remember the names of my fucking neighbors, but I remember that.”

 _We were stupid,_ Steve wanted to say, but he didn’t have a chance to say anything, because Bucky’s grip tightened and Bucky licked his lips and then Bucky was saying, “I never took the damn chance to do this.”

And then Bucky was kissing him.

Steve stilled in shock. His shield dropped from his hand and fell with a clang to the floor. Bucky sucked at his bottom lip, pressed cold fingers at the edge of Steve’s helmet and the curve of his jaw, and Steve had closed his eyes and gripped Bucky’s shoulders without realizing it. Bucky broke the kiss and breathed against Steve’s parted lips, “I slept on that hard sofa that night. I could see you in your bed, snoring like a buzzsaw, all curled up and all I wanted to do was get in there with you." He paused. "Take off the helmet.”

Steve fumbled with the straps and pulled the helmet off, tossed it into the corner. Bucky pushed his fingers through Steve’s hair and pulled him close, flesh hand warm against Steve’s scalp. Steve gripped at Bucky’s waist and when Bucky pressed his metal hand against Steve’s shoulder, he stepped back until he hit the wall and Bucky held him there. Trembling fingers brushed through his hair. He moaned, and Bucky licked into his mouth. 

Then Bucky’s hands were digging under Steve’s arm pits and lifting him enough for Steve’s legs to wrap around his waist. Bucky pressed a kiss to his neck and sucked there, just beneath his jaw, and Steve knocked his head back against the wall.

“Always wanted to do this, when you were smaller,” Bucky said, and nipped at a bruise that would fade before the day was over. Steve gripped his shoulders, squeezed his legs around Bucky's waist, tried to imagine himself small and thin and light in Bucky's arms, how he'd imagined it before the serum. He wondered if Bucky’s heart was racing as fast as his.

"Hold you against the wall," Bucky was saying, and Steve dipped his head to kiss the corner of his mouth as he talked. "You woulda weighed nothin', and I woulda held you forever, and just--fuck, I just--"

Steve felt wetness on his cheek, and wasn’t sure if they were Bucky’s tears or his own or both. He reached up and slid his palms across Bucky’s cheeks and ran his thumbs along the wetness there as Bucky pressed and pressed and bit his lip and trembled against him.

Steve trembled. The walls trembled, the _floor_ trembled. Just as Steve realized that it wasn’t his imagination, the entire elevator jolted, and began to descend.

He whimpered, and bit his lip as Bucky turned his face and struggled to breathe steadily against Steve’s shoulder. With a deep breath, he lowered Steve to the floor. Steve worked to regain his composure, hands dropping to Bucky’s arms and then to his sides.

Bucky stroked once more through Steve’s mussed hair and backed away.

They didn’t look at each other for a good while as the elevator sank. Steve picked his helmet up and stared at it in his hands.

“Maybe it was a good thing we didn’t do this back in Brooklyn,” he said. He could feel Bucky’s eyes on him. “I don’t think my heart would’ve let me survive any more than that.”

Bucky snorted. “Your heart would’ve given out on the first kiss.”

Steve flipped his helmet and pulled it back on, grinning as he adjusted the strap. “Flattering yourself, Barnes?”

“Just tellin’ it like it is, you huge punk.”

“Jerk.”

The elevator slowed and stopped. Steve took his shield and stepped closer to Bucky, who checked his gun and waited.

“Ready?”

Bucky nodded, and they opened the doors, and stepped out into the cold, quiet bunker.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
